Algunos cambios
by silkypurr
Summary: La confrontación entre España e Inglaterra nunca fue algo muy difícil de percibir, y eso que llevaban así por más siglos de los que nadie podría recordar. Todo sigue igual que siempre menos por un insignificante detalle… ¿España cambio de actitud y se convirtió en un refinado caballero? ¿Cómo reaccionará su acérrimo rival, Inglaterra? ESTA HISTORIA ES BL UKxESP


Hola, este es el primer fanfic que hago y solo quería dar las gracias adelantadas a quienes lo lean y critiquen. Siempre vienen bien una cuantas críticas para mejorar tu escritura. OWO

* * *

La reunión semanal de los países se llevó a cabo en Inglaterra y, como siempre, Arthur intentaba presar la máxima atención a todo lo que se dijera aun cuando casi no podía con su propia alma. Tal y como Arthur se esperaba, nadie aportaba nada importante y quien lo hacía acababa de un modo u otro desvariando para sacar provecho y hacer de este evento algo menos aburrido. Todos siguen el mismo roll: América se autoproclamaba héroe, Alemania intentaba poner algo de orden, Rusia…Rusia sonreía a todo el mundo deseándoles algo horrible y los demás dormían, discutían, comían o hacían cualquier cosa menos lo que se suponía que debían hacer. El que muchos de los países se tomaran con tanta calma todo hacía que Arthur se molestara, aunque como caballero inglés era inconcebible que les reprochara sus acciones o que perdiera los nervios.

El momento en el que llegó la hora de terminar ese mártir Inglaterra despidió a todos y se quedó ordenando papeles y terminando documentos hasta que todos hubieran desaparecido. Ese fue el momento en el que se escuchó unas voces a lo lejos. Arthur se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía el sonido, no le apetecía tener invitados indeseados paseándose por su casa. Apenas estaba llegando escuchó parte de la conversación que los extraños estaban teniendo.

-Ayúdale, si no se recupera contigo no se recuperará con nadie- la voz de Prusia reverberaba por todo el pasillo- Francis y el awesome yo lo hemos intentado, pero no logramos nada.

-Mon chéri, sabemos que no te importa lo que le pase, pero esta extraño- realmente Arthur pocas veces había escuchado a completar una frase sin decir nada pervertido, debía ser algo serio.

-Maldito, siempre se mete en líos, pero le ayudaré- el tercero era Romano,el enano que España solía cuidar.

-gracias, está aquí dentro- Francis añadió complacido.

Se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Arthur tenía vía libre para descubrir que se traían entre manos, así que se acercó a hurtadillas a la puerta por la que habían desaparecido y siguió escuchando. Arthur sabía que su comportamiento no era el correcto, pero también sabía que cuando alguno del grupo "bad touch trio" (Prusia, Francia y España) estaba inmiscuido valía la pena dejar de lado la moral para evitar que cometieran cualquier tontería.

-Buenas tardes, siento molestarlo a estas horas, pero mis compañeros insistieron en que debía verle para tratar cierto problema- Arthur frunció el ceño. Aquella voz le parecía realmente familiar, pero no sabía de qué- espero que no le moleste entablar una conversación con un servidor.

-¡Mal-malditos! ¿Qué le hicisteis?- romano tartamudeó.

-¿Pardon? Nosotros no le hicimos nada, Nos lo encontramos así.

-Romano, dime que puedes hacer algo para salvarle- Arthur le daba vueltas y vueltas, pero no lograba recordar de qué le sonaba esa voz.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! España nunca ha hecho nada parecido, puede que fuera algún tomate que no le sentó bien- La cara de Arthur se quedó congelada mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando tratando de alejarse del lugar se tropezó.

Arthur sentía como el tiempo se congelaba mientras buscaba una solución. Sabía que no podía esconderse antes de que salieran, pero tampoco era una gran solución quedarse allí, en el suelo, tumbado. Para cuando la puerta se abrió él ya estaba en pie y mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada. Sin apenas palabras lo llevaron adentro Gilbert (Prusia) y Francis. Romano parecía haberse esfumado de la nada, aunque no era nada extraño, llevaba haciendo eso desde siempre. Gilbert y Francis le miraban pensativos y por un momento Arthur casi olvidó cual era el asunto por el que esos bastardos todavía no habían abandonado su casa: España. Arthur centró su atención en su enemigo, quién se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano.

-Encantado de verle de nuevo, señor Kirkland- con suma precaución el inglés estrechó la mano del español mientras Francis y Gilbert observaban atentamente la escena- si no es demasiado atrevido me gustaría alagar el magnífico trabajo que llevó a cabo en esta reunión.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras. Desde hacía siglos lo único que había escuchado salir de los labios del hispano fueron insultos, pero ahora acababa de halagarlo y seguía manteniendo su compostura. Sintió un fuerte tirón hacia atrás mientras Francis los excusaba educadamente. Una vez fuera de la habitación Francia y Prusia se pusieron frente a él. Lo único que sacó en claro de la conversación antes de que Prusia y Francis desaparecieran fue que ellos no podían quedarse con ese tipo que se disfrazaba de España y que intentara cabrearle para ver si volvía en sí.

Al volver a la habitación se encontró con un Antonio bastante nervioso, tanto que por un momento tuvo la impresión de que era normal.

-Perdone, señor Inglaterra- Splash, como un cubo de agua en la cabeza España borró todas las ilusiones que Arthur pudiera haber albergado sobre su repentina recuperación- siento tener que pedirle un favor… ¿Podría quedarme esta noche en su casa?

-¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?- aquella pregunta le habría sonado realmente tentadora si hubiera sido en otro momento y con una persona que no odiara. A pesar de todo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

-Por favor, no especule, señor. La razón por la que me veo obligado a pedirle tal favor no es otro que el hecho de que es muy tarde y que, muy a mi pesar, dejé mi monedero en mi casa.

-…- es en estos momento cuando Arthur entiende que mejorar tus modales no significaba eliminar los defectos- Quédate, prepararé algo de té.

Arthur llevó a Antonio a la sala en la que solía tomar el té. La diferencia entre esta habitación y las otras era la decoración, ya que se había esmerado en hacer de esa habitación una zona de relajación y confort. Hacía tan solo unos minutos el hecho de llevar a Antonio a esa habitación para tomar el té le habría sonado irrealista, pero ahí estaba, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar té y unos dulces para acompañar.

Mientras preparaba todo recordó que a algunas personas no les agradaban sus scones y, si mal no recordaba, España era uno de ellos. Le resultaba extraño que sus deliciosos scones pudieran no gustarle a alguien y la idea de utilizarlos para ayudar a España a reaccionar no le gustaba lo más mínimo, pero si quería deshacerse de él debería hacerlo.

Cuando regresó, Antonio seguía igual, pero para el deleite de Inglaterra eso no duraría mucho. La mesa estaba preparada y ellos se mantenían en silencio mientras saboreaban el té. España no tardó en halagar la buena vista de los scones y tomar uno a bocados pequeños. Los ojos de Arthur seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Antonio buscando alguna burla, pero no pasó nada.

-Exquisitos, no esperaba menos del señor Kirkland- Como le molestaba que aquel molesto ser le llamara por su apellido. De pronto entró por la ventana mint bunny, la curiosidad en sus ojos era evidente y Arthur comenzó a explicarle hasta que Antonio se aclaró la garganta.

- Hum, ¿podría presentarnos?- Arthur miró atentamente a Antonio. No era posible que ahora pudiera ver a mint bunny, o eso es lo que siempre había pensado Inglaterra.

-¿Puedes verlo?- un escalofrío recorrió al inglés cuando España sonrió.

-no, pero si hay alguien más en esta sala sería de mala educación de mi parte no presentarme. Siempre me pareció magnífica la habilidad que posees de ver seres fantásticos- siempre había esperado el momento en el que alguien aceptara la existencia de seres que solo él podía ver, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia ante su enemigo.

Después de terminar el té Arthur se encargó de recoger todo sin aceptar la ayuda de Antonio, quien no quería ser una molestia para su anfitrión. España se quedó en la sala esperando el regreso de Inglaterra.

**Antonio POV**

Jamás hubiera imaginado que el consejo de Austria pudiera funcionar tan bien. Quien diría que comportándose como un señorito pudiera acercarme tanto al cejón y conseguir lo que quería: que me devuelva parte de todo lo que me ha robado en su época de pirata y, como no, Gibraltar. Solo pensar que parte de mi cuerpo está en manos de ese tipo hace que me entren ganas de vomitar. Para llegar aquí he tenido que pasar por cosas horribles como darle la mano o no atacarle cuando se daba la vuelta, pero sin duda lo peor fue tener que comerme sus scones. Siempre me he preguntado cómo logra hacer que sepan tan mal. Sé que no debería haber dicho nada sobre su conejo verde y sus criaturas, pero cuando lo veo hablar con esas cosas me recuerda a cuando era pequeño, cuando todavía no era pirata y no se dedicaba a torturar o llevar a cabo las más viles tácticas. Por mucho que lo odie debo decir que de vez en cuando es algo mono, cuando le pregunté si podía pasar la noche aquí se puso tan rojo como un tomate, pero él nunca será tan mono ni se parecerá tanto a un tomate como lo hace Romano. Cuanto me gustaría que estuviera aquí Romano y abrazarle.

Arthur se ha ido a la cocina para quitar todo lo que había en la mesa y no quiso que le ayudara. Lo único que puedo hacer en una habitación como esta es aburrirme, que es lo que el amargado del cejón hacía cada uno de sus días. El aburrimiento, aguantar al cejón, comer sus scones y no dormir la siesta me tiene bastante cansado. No puedo dormir en un lugar como este, Inglaterra intentará matarme a la primera de cambio. No estaría bien que ese tipo me encontrara durmiendo, así que si solo cierro los ojos para descansar la vista no pasa nada, así cuando oiga sus pasos podré abrir los ojos y seguir con el plan.

**General POV**

Arthur terminó de fregar los vasos y la tetera mientras pensaba en como devolver a España a la normalidad, pero siempre se encontraba con el mismo inconveniente: el nuevo Antonio era mejor. Sabía que era cruel pensar eso, pero era realmente comprensivo y no se burlaba de él cuando hablaba con los seres fantásticos. No se parece para nada al España que odio.

Volviendo a esa habitación Arthur pensó en todas las batallas que tuvieron, las mil y una tonterías que hizo Antonio y lo estúpidamente atrevido que era al osar hablarle como lo hizo. Cuando entró en la sala se sorprendió al encontrarse a Antonio dormido en el sillón. Arthur se acercó lentamente al chico y le miró la cara. ¿Realmente lo odio? Inglaterra comenzó a acariciar la cara del español pasando por cada uno de sus rasgos. Comenzó rozando sus grandes ojos, pasando por su nariz y acabó por los labios del español. Se quedó un rato observando los labios de este: eran rosados y carnosos. Jamás se había fijado en lo apetecibles que se veían. Antonio se movió un poco de posición, ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá con la camiseta subida dejando parte de su estómago al descubierto. Realmente tentadora, Arthur parecía extasiado ante la piel expuesta del moreno. Ese suave color tostado, la suavidad de la piel, el ansia de dejar una marca en aquella tierra fértil.

Arthur se acuclilló al lado de Antonio y acercó su rostro al del otro hasta sentir la respiración del otro. Había olvidado por completo las maneras y los años de enemistad, ahora todo quedaba claro. Rozó los labios del español y posó su mano en sus abdominales. Era demasiada tentación para terminar solo en eso, así que acarició su estómago para sentir bajo sus dedos la suavidad y el calor que emanaba. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a probar los labios del otro dando una lamida.

Antonio comenzó a despertarse al sentir el tacto de algo húmedo en sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos del color de las hojas jóvenes de los árboles, un bello color verde claro. Se quedó observando por unos segundos esos ojos, pero la somnolencia poco le duró cuando descubrió quién era él. Con un empujón logró alejarle aunque solo fuera un poco. España había estado mucho tiempo plantando cara al Imperio Británico, pero nunca en situaciones tan… Absurdas. Todavía tenía las mejillas ardiendo cuando sintió la mirada del inglés viendo a través de él o, tal vez, de su ropa. Arthur iba a acercarse, pero Antonio se levantó en el sillón.

-Aléjate de mí, cejón salidorro – Ya poco le importaba a España aparentar ser otra persona, solo quería alejarse del otro.

-Así no se comportan los caballeros- una sonrisa traviesa asomaba a la cara de Arthur.

-Mentí, solo fue una mentira. ¡Ahora aléjate de mí!- la mirada de Inglaterra hizo que Antonio empezara a sofocarse de calor y comenzar a quitarse la camisa, pero a medio camino paró. Jamás le había importado quitarse la camisa ante nadie, pero en ese momento sentía vergüenza ante la idea de Inglaterra mirándole el torso.

- ¿No te lo quitas? – La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó y comenzó a andar tentadoramente hacia el español, quien daba pasos hacia atrás evitando toda cercanía- ¿Vas a huir?

-Ugh… - la espalda de Antonio chocó contra la pared y sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo. Todos los años que habían peleado, los insultos y otras cosas terminarían con el juego del ratón y el gato. España no tardó en darse cuenta que sentía impaciencia por la lentitud del inglés, su cuerpo estaba expectante por la siguiente caricia que recibiría. ¿Realmente se podría sentir tan atraído por alguien al que odiaba?

Arthur apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Antonio y le miró fijamente. Aquel juego de persecución solo había conseguido aumentar su apetito y algo en la manera de respirar del español le decía que este también estaba dispuesto a continuar. En cierto momento los ojos del español dejaron de expresar odio y remordimientos para mostrar deseo. España se deshizo de la camiseta desafiando al que comenzó todo. Por toda respuesta Arthur se relamió los labios y besó los del otro con lujuria. Con los brazos del inglés en su cintura y España rodeando en un abrazo el cuello del otro se acercaron hasta que no quedó hueco alguno entre sus dos cuerpos. La lengua de Arthur rozaron los labios de Antonio exigiendo entrada y este la abrió haciendo que ambas lenguas se enzarzaran en un baile bélico en el que la mayor victoria era hacer sentir bien al otro.

Lentamente y entre jadeos se dirigieron a la habitación de Arthur para acomodarse y terminar lo que comenzaron.

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban abrazados en una cama de sábanas blancas. Arthur abrió poco a poco los ojos y sonrió ante lo que vio. Jamás hubiera imaginado tener entre sus brazos aquello que llevaba siglos deseando. Posó un suave beso en la frente de España y se quedó mirándolo un rato. Quería aprovechar todo lo posible de aquella fantasía, ya que una vez que se despertara Antonio no sabía cómo este podría reaccionar.

Un suave movimiento entre sus brazos le hizo saber que España estaba despertándose. El nerviosismo empezaba a crecer dentro de Inglaterra, pero solo hasta que sintió el brazo de Antonio acariciarle la espalda y un beso en los labios.

-Te amo

-I love you too


End file.
